


Asking For Trouble

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek can't wait until they get home. Fortunately, there's an alley nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts).



> For the 600 Followers Celebration, tattooedsiren prompted: Derek/Stiles semi-public sex
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“Why not?” Stiles presses Derek more firmly against the wall of the restaurant. They’re in a small alley between the restaurant and a bank, and it’s late enough that the only light is coming from the half-moon above and a streetlight across the street. It’s just enough light for him to see Derek’s face pretty well, but not enough that most people would even notice them from the street if they were looking.

“You know why not,” Derek mutters even as he rolls his hips to grind against Stiles’ thigh. “I can hear people walking on the street, Stiles. There are a lot of people going by, and any of them could look down here and see us.”

“Yes, they could,” Stiles agrees, kissing his way down Derek’s neck. “They’d look down here and see you looking so sexy they’d be unable to look away. You have no idea how gorgeous you are when you’re desperate for it but trying to be a good boy.”

“Trying to avoid getting arrested for indecent exposure isn’t trying to be a good boy, smartass.” Derek sharply inhales when Stiles reaches down to squeeze his dick. “Stiles, it’s too crowded on the street to do this here tonight. Risky is fine, but this really is just asking for trouble.”

“Stop worrying, Derek. We won’t get caught,” Stiles tells him, smiling as he rubs the heel of his palm against Derek’s bulge. “So long as you don’t scream when I’m sucking your dick, no one will ever hear or see us.”

“You say that we won’t get caught every time we do this,” Derek grumbles, his fingers gripping the back of Stiles’ neck. “We’ve been lucky so far, but we won’t always be so fortunate, you know?”

“Derek, you get off on this just as much, if not maybe even more, than I do.” Stiles arches a brow as he looks into Derek’s eyes. “You like the fact that we’re so hot for each other we can’t even make it home. You’re into the possibility of someone watching us because they’re so aroused they can’t look away. You’re so turned on by the danger of getting caught that your dick is already hard as nails, and we’ve barely even kissed yet.”

“Maybe I’m so hard because you spent our entire dinner fellating your fork and giving me a foot job?” Derek says dryly, even as he grinds his dick against Stiles’ hand.

“We can always stop and finish this at home,” Stiles offers, obviously not into this if Derek’s serious. He doesn’t think he is, knows that Derek sometimes still has issues with admitting what turns him on and what doesn’t, but he isn’t going to push if Derek’s not into it tonight.

“Seriously?” Derek stares at him before he growls quietly. “I don’t want to go home until we finish what we’ve already begun doing. You can’t just start this and then stop just because I’m nervous. Anyway, the nerves actually sort of, uh, heighten the experience in an odd way.”

“Der, you can’t expect me to keep going if you really do seem hesitant.” Stiles shakes his head. “That’s not what our relationship is based on, and you know it. Always open communication. I know you have trouble with it still, about vocalizing what you want and all, but you’ve got to try when it’s something like this. If you want to play reluctant so I can persuade you, just let me know ahead of time. That way, we’re both aware it’s part of the game. And I won’t feel like I’m pressuring you into something you don’t really want right now.”

“You’re right. I do have trouble talking about it sometimes, but I need to remember that you’re always open and non-judgmental. I shouldn’t have expected you to be able to read my mind,” Derek admits. “I am a little concerned by how popular the street is, but I don’t want to stop. You mentioned something about sucking my dick, but I was actually thinking maybe I’d suck yours? So you could, uh, keep talking?”

“You know that I’m always willing to listen,” he promises before he slowly smiles. “You want me to talk dirty, huh? Yeah, sure, we can switch it up.” He leans in to kiss Derek, licking into his mouth as he squeezes his dick. “You want my dick in your pretty mouth? Bet you’ve been thinking about it during dinner. When I was trying to get you hard by eating all sexy, all you could think about was crawling under the table and sucking me down, wasn’t it?

“Love your mouth, love when you suck my cock.” Derek’s voice is low and husky, already sounding like sex. “But, yeah, I want you in my mouth. Want you to fuck my face where anyone could look over and see.”

“Go for it,” Stiles tells him. He unfastens his pants, shoving them down around his thighs, leaving his underwear up for now. His hard dick is evident against the tight fabric, and he watches Derek drop to his knees, not even caring that the ground isn’t that clean or looking to make sure it’s dry. “Say hello, Der. Give it a kiss.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek huffs before he’s tugging the underwear down and releasing Stiles’ dick. He just stares for a moment, which never fails to get Stiles just a little bit harder. While they’ve both versatile, Derek really likes getting fucked by Stiles, possibly because he’s a bit of a size queen, and Stiles is definitely above average when it comes to the size of his dick.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Stiles murmurs, keeping his voice low because he likes the thrill of semi-public sex but doesn’t actually want to get caught. They’re both deputies, after all, and they’d never live it down if anyone at the station knew they got arrested for having sex in public. “Like the weight of that thick dick in your hand. Can’t wait to have it in your mouth, can you?”

Derek leans in and nuzzles his groin, inhaling the scent of Stiles, rubbing his beard against his upper thighs. Then he licks from balls to head before sucking the head into his mouth. There’s no teasing licks this time. Not when someone could walk by and see them in the alley. Derek focuses with a quiet intensity that soon has Stiles’ gripping his hair and rolling his hips.

“Your mouth is so good,” Stiles tells him, fucking more of his dick into Derek’s mouth. “Do you think anyone has seen us yet? Do you feel eyes watching as you suck my dick so eagerly? Bet you could hear them, could hear them talking about that hot piece of ass sucking dick like he’s made for it, could hear them whispering that I should fuck your face harder, go down your throat, make you cry as gag around my huge dick.”

The talk gets filthier as Derek sucks, Stiles knowing exactly what gets him off the most. Stiles talks about them having an audience, about the noises the crowd would make as they jerk off or finger their wet cunts, about the crowd watching Stiles fuck his handsome face and urging him to do other things to Derek. As he talks, Stiles fucks his face a little faster, hitting the back of his throat, going far enough to make him choke once or twice. Derek is so into it that he doesn’t even stop moving his head back and forth, licking and sucking, gripping Stiles’ hips tightly as he rubs his nose against Stiles’ pubes.

“So good,” Stiles whispers, gasping as Derek lets go of his left hip so he can squeeze Stiles’ balls before he starts jerking the base of his dick. “I’m getting really close, and you’re going to swallow it all, aren’t you?” He isn’t expecting an answer, obviously, and he doesn’t get one. Derek just keeps sucking him, looking up at him as Stiles begins to move faster, more erratically.

When he comes, Stiles grunts and tugs on Derek’s hair, continuing to move his hips until he’s spent. Derek swallows it all, not spilling a drop, and he keeps fucking until Stiles pushes at his shoulders. Derek stands up, kissing him passionately as he begins grinding his erection against Stiles’ thigh. Derek can taste himself on Derek’s tongue, sucking on it as he reaches between them. He unfastens Derek’s pants, shoving them down just enough to free his dick, and he jerks him off as they kiss. They change positions, Derek against the wall and Stiles leaning into him.

“Keep an eye on the street. Make sure no one is stopping to watch you fall apart as you fuck my hand.” Stiles keeps jerking Derek’s dick, twisting his wrist slightly as he licks his way down Derek’s neck. He nibbles and sucks, listening to the noises Derek makes as he rolls his hips and fucks into Stiles’ hand. “Listen to you. Need it so bad, don’t you? Bet you’d let me shove your knees and fuck that tight ass right now, not even needing prepped because you’re so desperate for it.”

Stiles keeps talking, whispering delicious filth in Derek’s ear as he moves his hand. Derek groans lowly when he comes, bucking his hips as Stiles strokes him through his orgasm, milking him dry. When Derek finally grips his wrist and mumbles, “Enough,” Stiles lets go. He raises his hand, come dripping off his fingers, and sucks them clean while Derek watches. Then they’re kissing again, pants around their thighs, not pulling apart until the sound of squealing breaks reminds them where they are right now.

“We should probably leave now,” Stiles murmurs, licking at Derek’s mouth before pulling his pants up and fastening them. He takes a step back as Derek does the same, trying to make himself look reasonably presentable and not like he’s given a blowjob in a dingy alley. It doesn’t really work because Derek’s lips are swollen and he looks like he’s just had sex. So damn beautiful.

“Yeah, we definitely should.” Derek kisses him lightly before nuzzling his neck. “I want you to do a few of those things you were talking about, namely eating my ass until I’m hoarse from screaming and then fucking me so hard I’ll still feel it next week.”

Stiles licks his lips. “That sounds awesome. C’mon, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
